


Fell For You

by Hellyjellybean



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ben is lonely, Cheesy, Cute, Dont ask too many questions, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gentle Kissing, Happy, It will make you happy, Love, Love Confessions, Magic, Meant To Be, Modern Era, One Shot, Rey and Ben are both adults by the end of the fic, Rey fell for Ben, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sacrifice, Short & Sweet, Soulmates, Star-crossed, Stars dont wear clothes, Sweet, Tenderness, This is a bit if fun, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touching, catch a falling star, children at the start, fairytale, just go with it please, naked Rey, sigh inducing cuteness, stars can see everything day or night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: This is based on a prompt from @galacticidiots on twitter:Since he was a boy, Ben has gone up to the roof to watch the stars and wish for belonging, hope, love.When he meets Rey, his first thought is that she is iridescent. He didn't know just how right he was.Because Rey is a fallen star and she fell for him. She heard his wishes.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 48
Kudos: 209
Collections: Galactic Idiots Collection





	Fell For You

Rey shone. Rey always shone. It was her task. It was her purpose. It was her very reason for being. Rey didn’t know how old she was, she knew she was young for she hadn’t shone for as long as some of the others in her family. 

Rey and her family in the sky around her shone down on the world below them. The people below were different to Rey and her family. They didn’t shine. Often they were rather dull. Sometimes even dirty! 

They moved. They ran, they walked, they jumped, and they made noises, they sang and laughed and cried and shouted. Rey envied them but there was also a simplicity to her life that made her feel content with her lot. Human lives were so complicated. She found it hard to keep up with their ever changing circumstances. So much anger, so much hate. Sometimes it was too much for her to take. 

So many voices all around her… she often had to turn away from them and gently hum to herself to drown them out. During one of these moments of quiet contemplation, Rey became aware of one voice that managed to break through her solitude. 

‘Send me someone… please… send me someone who will understand… someone who will see me… the real me… not what they want me to be.’ 

The voice was so sad, so desperate. Rey looked down. The voice came from a young boy, he was sprawled out on a red tiled roof, looking up at Rey and her glittering family. Rey liked how he looked. He was pale like the moon with hair as dark as the night sky. 

‘Why can’t they love me just as I am? Why is it always about what I have to become? Must I always earn their love?’ 

Rey felt sad. From what she knew of love it shouldn’t be something that was awarded as a prize. It should be shared as freely as starlight. She wished she could hug the small lonely boy. Tell him he wasn’t alone in the dark. 

‘I wish there was someone out there who would listen to me.’ 

**I’m here! I’m listening!**

Rey called out, but the boy couldn’t hear her. He sighed and hauled himself up off the roof, climbing down the side of the house, into a window and back into his bed. 

Rey closed her eyes tightly and tried to project good dreams into the boy’s mind. Some of the elders were able to influence dreams. She was too young to have the skill herself, but she desperately wanted to help the boy so she tried with all her might to send him happy thoughts. 

That night Ben dreamed about twinkling stars and even into adulthood it remained his favourite dream. 

**********

Every night, Rey listened to the boy talk. Sometimes he made her cry, sometimes he made her laugh, always he made her wish she could talk back to him. 

Years past, Ben talked and Rey listened. Rey’s feelings for Ben changed from like to an all consuming love and it became almost painful to see the man he had become. Still so sad, still lonely, and worryingly being easily lured by the false promises of alcohol and drugs. It was only a matter of time until he pushed his body too far and Rey was terrified for him.

She appealed to the elders and begged them for a solution. They said there was nothing she could do. That she could observe and pray and hope, but nothing more. Rey had tried that and Ben was just slipping deeper and deeper. She wasn’t prepared to just sit by and watch anymore. 

So Rey took matters into her own hands and ripped her body free from the fabric of the night sky and fell from the heavens to the ground below. She landed with a soft thud on some dry dirt. She lay unconscious for some time and when she awoke, she was astonished to find that she had taken human form. She gazed at her hands in wonder. Turning them over and over in front of her eyes. She jumped to her feet and looked down at her body. She was naked and dirty. She needed to find some coverings. 

Rey walked through the dirt until she reached a road. Cars sped past and the harsh headlights hurt her sensitive new eyes. She covered her face, then heard a screeching which made her heart hammer in her chest. She took her hands away from her eyes and found that a beat up old truck had parked up right in front of her. The passenger door opened. Rey stepped back so it didn’t hit her. 

‘Get in!’ ordered a gruff voice. Rey was compelled to obey. She climbed into the truck and closed the door behind her. Something soft was thrown at her. A black coat. It was warm and smelt delicious. Rey held it to her nose.

‘What the hell are you doing standing on the side of the road naked? Someone could take advantage of you!’ 

Rey knew that voice. She had fallen in the right location. She turned and smiled a brilliant smile.

‘Ben!’ she cried, dropping the coat into her lap and leaning over to embrace him tightly without an ounce of embarrassment. ‘You found me!’ 

‘You know me?’ he said in a low voice. 

Rey pulled away and cradled his face within her hands. 

‘I’ve known you for as long as I can remember,’ she whispered, then she pressed her lips to his.

**********

Ben was caught completely off guard by the kiss. It was the last thing he had been expecting. He had thought perhaps the girl was an escaped mental patient or high on some sort of substance. It was the glow that had attracted him. She seemed to shine in the darkness. A mix of curiosity and his underlying white knight complex made him pull over and pick her up. Ben was a bit of an asshole in all aspects of his life, but he kept his eyes away from the girl's tempting curves until she was safely underneath his coat. While she smelled the thick material he looked at her. She was beautiful. He suddenly felt very protective of her and filled with fear over what could have happened, instead of taking a gentle approach he screamed at her. Fucking great start to their relationship. But she didn’t seem to mind. In fact she seemed delighted to see him. She fixed him with a smile that blew him away and sparkling eyes that he wanted to get lost in. Then all of a sudden she was hugging him. Her small, pert breasts and warm skin pressed up against him and he felt lit up inside. A delightful feeling crept through him, loosening his tight muscles and relaxing his troubled mind. The hug only lasted a few wonderful moments but he felt deprived when she pulled away only to be instantly elated again when she kissed him. 

This new mouth on mouth contact brought a whole new sea of emotions for Ben. Lust, need, desire, but most of all an overwhelming sense of belonging, of love and finally finding his home after many years of searching. There was something so familiar about the girl in his arms. It felt as if she belonged there. 

She pulled away and looked worried. ‘I shouldn’t have done that should I?’

Ben rushed to assure her he didn’t mind. ‘No! It was fine.’ 

_Fine? Really Ben?_

That’s really what a girl wants to hear when she kisses you. That it was fine. He waited for a slap or an angry comment. Instead, Rey smiled and put on his coat, wrapping it around her body and curling up in the passenger seat. She yawned and snuggled into the back of the seat.

‘I’ve come a long way for you, Ben. Take me home with you,’ she said as her eyes closed. 

‘What’s your name?’ he asked softly.

‘Rey,’ she breathed. 

Ben blinked at her a few times. Then started the engine and drove home. 

**********

  
When Rey awoke, she was being carried up some stairs. Strong arms supported her back and legs. Rey had watched humans carry each other but never experienced it herself. She found she liked the sensation. At least she knew she liked it when it was Ben who was carrying her. She opened her eyes and smiled up at him.

‘Hey you,’ she sighed. 

‘Hey,’ Ben said looking down at her.

He carried her to his bedroom and gently laid her down on the bed. ‘You can, erhh, stay here tonight... if you want,’ he mumbled sitting down on the edge of the bed. 

Rey stretched like a cat. ‘Do you remember when you were younger and you would sneak out of your window and onto the roof to tell the stars your secrets?'

‘How do you know that?’ Ben asked. 

‘Because I watched you. I could hear you too. I could hear you asking for someone to love you.’ 

‘I never said that.’ 

‘Yes you did and now I’m here!’ Rey sat up. Her eyes gleamed expectantly at him. 

Ben didn’t know what to say. He looked down at her still wrapped in his coat. 

‘You need some clothes,’ he muttered. He stood up and opened a drawer. 

‘Ooooh! Could I wear the T-Shirt with the stars please?’ Rey said, clapping her hands together. 

‘How do you know I have a t-shirt with stars on?’ 

‘I’ve seen you wear it. Seen you wash it. Seen you iron it and put it away, by the way you’re looking in the wrong drawer. Try the second one down.’

Ben opened the drawer and there was the T-shirt. He handed it to Rey who immediately threw off his coat. Ben turned away from her. 

‘You have got to stop doing that,’ he said shakily.

‘Doing what?’ Rey asked as she pulled the T-shirt over her head and ran her fingers over the tiny stars. 

‘Getting naked in front of men you barely know.’ 

Rey laughed. ‘But I do know you, Ben. You’re my best friend and anyway, I’ve seen you naked hundreds of times, we have to try and even up the score.’ 

‘What the hell?’ Ben said, turning around and looking at her long, crossed legs poking out of the bottom of his T-shirt which was swamping her petite frame. 

_Focus, Ben. Focus._

‘How have you seen me naked?’ he asked. 

Rey screwed up her face guiltily. ‘It’s not really my fault. It’s my job to observe. Or was my job.’ 

‘You watched me? That was your occupation?’ 

‘Yes, but not anymore. I fell you see,’ Rey stood up. 

‘What?’ Ben said. 

Rey came towards him and put her hands on his chest. ‘I fell, and now I’m here,’ she reached up and kissed him again. 

Was this wrong? Was he taking advantage of her? He wasn’t sure… but then she did kiss him, and she didn’t seem to mind as he returned her kiss and she moaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms around him. It occurred to him that she didn’t have any underwear on... that it would be really easy to slip his fingers under the T-shirt and feel her soft, wet… 

Ben pulled away. ‘I can’t do this,’ he mumbled, backing into the chest of drawers. 

Rey frowned. ‘Yes you can. I’ve seen you do this with other girls. I’m a girl now.’ she looked very proud of herself. 

‘Now? You weren’t a girl before?’ 

Rey shook her head. ‘No silly, I was a star.’ 

Ben laughed out loud. Rey looked sad.

‘You don’t believe me,’ she said with a pout. 

‘Of course I don’t believe you, Rey. How could you have been a star?’ Ben cried. 

Rey huffed. Then she spread her arms out to her sides. Her entire body glowed so brightly Ben had to cover his eyes. When the light dimmed, he lowered his fingers. She stood in front of him with her hands on her hips defiantly.

‘How did you do that?’ Ben asked.

Rey rolled her eyes. ‘What do stars do, Ben? They shine! Ergo… I can shine!’ 

‘This can’t be happening,’ Ben said. He sat down on the end of the bed and put his head in his hands. He felt Rey sit down next to him. Her thigh pressed up against his. She was so warm. She kissed his cheek. 

‘This _is_ happening. I’m here for you,' she whispered. 

Ben looked at her. ‘Why?’ 

‘I can see you spiralling down, further and further everyday. Someone has to stop you. Someone has to show you how special you are.’ 

‘Why do you care?’ 

‘I listened to you call out for someone. Someone who would listen to you, someone who wouldn’t expect anything of you, who would just love you, for you. Well here I am. I love you, Ben. I’m here to be with you.’ 

‘I don’t know what to say.’ 

‘You don’t have to say anything. I already know everything I need to know.’ 

Ben looked into her eyes and he knew in that instant that Rey was telling the truth. That she was the answer to his prayers. His other half, his soulmate, his light in the darkness. Glitter swirled in her pupils and it took him a few minutes to realise it was stardust. Tiny fragments of the life she left behind. The life she left behind for him. 

‘You fell for me,’ he realised at last, his tone almost reverent as his heart reached out for hers. 

She smiled back at him. ‘Actually, I fell for you twice, Ben Solo, now its your turn to fall for me.'

she kissed him once more, and Ben Solo did fall, he fell deeply in love with the fallen star he had been lucky enough to catch, and they shone happily ever after. 

The End.

**********


End file.
